purple dragon and a orange flame
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: this is a COMPLETELY new story so it's NOT based off this witch get up this is called purple dragon and a orange flame. Hope you like it... Lil-Red... will emma survive her mothers rath? and will nova become emmas new mother/gardian? and what is this small girl doing here!


Purple dragon and an orange flame.

_Chapter 1 _

_Guardian and lord! _

It was a busy day in New York. Nova struggles past the mob of people trying to get from one place to another. Finding a close by Ally, nova quickly runs into it. Sitting up ageist a wall she catches her breath. A few feet away from her a young girl sneezes, but as she douse, fire spud out of her nose! Nova slightly jumped as she quickly turned to see the girl.

"What the he-"Nova looks over to where she saw the bright light. Standing she crawls a few feet finally seeing the little girl.

Nova stops looking at the shivering girl. She blinks tilting her head, she stands again as she walked to the girl. Her legs covered in cuts and bruises and her dress was covered in dirt. She tightly hugged a toy stuffed animal as she looks up at nova.

"Hello there. " Nova greeted her with a smile as she kneeled down to her.

"U-uh… Hi… "The girl said quietly. Looking at her nova became concerned.

"May I ask of your name little one? "She asks trying not to frighten the girl.

"My name is Emma! Who are you? "Emma happily said surprising nova. Nova stands looking at the girl; surprised she wasn't anywhere near being afraid.

"My name is Nova, I usually go by moon. " Nova said sitting next to the girl. "I saw what happened when you sneezed, that's a really rare gift you have. "Emma looks at Nova, her eyes full of confusion that was hidden behind a large smile.

"It's ok! It does that all the time. Every time I sneeze! When my papa was here he said I was a pphe- something. "Her eyes grow wide as she looks at Nova.

"Here, FFFFEEEENNNNIIIIXXXX phoenix, a rare race indeed. But don't you worry Emma, you're not alone!" Nova holds up her hand as a black flame appears in her hand. Nova looks back at Emma.

"Wow! You're just like me! "Emma says exited.

Nova giggles "not exactly like you my child. Your something called a lord phoenix! Lord phoenixes have bright orange fire, like you do know! Me I have a blackish blue color of fire, I'm a guardian phoenix here to protect the lord phoenixes." Nova looks at Emma smiling at her.

"So you're here to protect me? " Emma asks confused.

"Well, I didn't intend to run into you like this Emma, but yes you and your little friend there, I'm required to aid you until you grow stronger. " Nova said to her smiling.

"His name is Mr. Bunny! " Emma looks at nova. Nova only blinked looking at the stuffed giraffe as she looks back at Emma. "Um... ok Mr. Bunny. Anyway, where are your parents? "Nova asks Emma quickly, Emma looks down. "Mama didn't like me because of my fire and papa tried to save me from her. "She said nova's eyes widen.

"What do you mean save you from her? "She asks looking at Emma.

"My mama trying to cut me with a small sword, it was the side of a pen though…. "Emma said in a loud voice.

"Your own mum tried to harm you? May I ask of her name? "Nova says her eyes angry now.

"My mama's name was Ashley! But my papas name was zero… when he saved me. He went to sleep... but didn't wake up. "Emma says looking at the ground. She started to slightly cry. Her tears turn to steam; her skin was over 100 degrees! But that was normal for a half phoenix

Nova looks at her sighing. "Um... Emma, why don't we go and you know, visits your daddy. Ok? "

Nova looks at her smiling softly Emma only blinks as she nods in happiness. "OK!" Emma said looking away quickly rushing back out into the crowd of people she quickly weaved through the crowd, after a while, Emma finally reaches a large field. Emma looks to her right then to her left. The soft grass under Emma's feet make her feel exited.

Soon after nova could see someone sitting up agents a nearby fence, Nova closely looks at the man knowing what that was. Emma rushes past nova, nova reaching out as if about ready to grab her. "Papa wakes up! I brought a friend! "Emma says looking at the body. His eyes where closed Emma shook him, nothing happened; she puts her hand on his chest shaking him again abet harder.

Suddenly, a crimson liquid began to spill out of his mouth. Emma's eyes widen for the first time she was sad and afraid. Well course she would be, her whole family left her! Emma stood there in shock she couldn't move. Nova quickly rushes to Emma grabbing her as she lifts her up backing up from the corps. "Pa!" Emma began to squirm. Her skin heating up as two small golden wings spring out of Emma's back, her skin turned black and her eyes and outlining of her glowed an orange color.

"Pa, "She screams Nova had a hard time keeping her from changing, so she changed to her form. Two large fiery purple wings burst out of nova back as she looks at Emma, Nova's skin becoming colder as she slowly became stronger. "Emma, Listen to me! It's alright; I know it's scary but listen to me. Just calm down and control yourself, He's gone there's nothing we can do! "Nova yells holding onto the squirming girl as she darts away from the spot. Cursing nova held Emma tightly, her eyes angry as she reaches a nearby cabin, it was abandoned. The smell of pine fills both their noses, it slightly calms Emma down.

_Chapter 2 _

_Reunion!_

Walking into the cabin, nova held Emma down; raising her left hand a chain appears in her hand. Tying the girl down nova jumps off of her,

She walks to the girl bending down; she closed her eyes in irritation. Raising her fist she punched Emma's head, not hard enough to harm her just to put a good bump on her head. The child holds her head as her angered eyes began to drown themselves with falling tears. Emma then yelled to nova but as she did, she attacked her with a fairly hot fire. Nova jumps back swinging her hand causing the fire to disaster. "Your flame is not strong enough to harm me quite yet so don't waste your power. " Emma held her head looking up at nova. "How dare you harm me, if pa was here you would be on the ground crying yourself. "The purple flamed woman shrugged. "Not my fault, blame a good friend of mine for getting me into doing that. At least it actually works… "Nova laughed. Emma only glared at her as she folded her arms looking away.

She sighed, looking at Emma; nova scratched the back of her head. "I've got a lot of work to do with this child… this is going to be a ruff training week." She sighed, the right side of nova's mouth curved up into a smirk. "If I released you, would you be able to control yourself?" she looked at Emma touching her nose, the state Emma was in began to disappear slowly trance forming into a human again. The girl blinked, folding her arms as the large pink goose egg on her head still visible. Nova tried her best not to laugh.

"Ok ok…. I'm sorry got it? "Nova said untying her.

"Humph." Emma looked away from her the sight of the bump on her head was larger than she thought. Nova covered her mouth but couldn't hold it in. falling backwards landing on the floor nova began to laugh as hard as she could. Tears running down her cheeks as she laughed. Emma wasn't too happy about this, tackling nova the both go flying outside. Both Emma and nova fly back from each other.

"Lesson one, never let your guard down on your opponent like I just did when I had a laughing fit back there. " nova folded her arms behind her head shutting one eye, she smirked at the girl.

"Shut up!" the young girl yelled darting at nova. Nova only side stepped away from the girl, laughing Emma fell face first into the dirt.

"Never just go and attack an enemy without thinking." Nova said looking at the girl on the ground. "_She's fast, if I didn't dodge that attack, I might have been uncontchense. "_Nova thought as she looks at Emma. "Study your enemy's moves to help make a better aim for an attack. "Nova said her back facing Emma. The girl quickly jumped into the air. Nova turned to look at Emma, the move she just did was working. Nova quickly was thrown up into the air then was quickly shot back down to the ground. " Drop kick of the flame! " emma yells.

"Don't be mean! " Emma said landing on her feet as she looked at nova. Around nova was a crater from the blow when she hit the ground. "_I let my guard down again! " _Nova thought, one eye was closed as she lay there in pain. "You learn quickly Emma, you're the first to ever harm me like this in your first training lesson. "Nova stood laughing her arms dangle in front of her, as well as her head hung. She wasn't too graceful I'll give you that, nova wobbled to her feet.

She blinked looking at Emma. Her surprised look was obvious to see yet was greatly hidden behind a emotionless mask of white. "Well this is the first I've seen you damaged this severely!" A teenage boy yells out from behind both of them. Nova looks towards Emma a figure stands behind her. He wore baggy red goddy clothing. His long white hair falls to half way down his back. He had white dog ears aswell, a demon. "At least I know what personal hygiene is… "She said holding her arm. A black liquid falls from her shoulder. Black blood, "It's been a while Inuyasha, I didn't expect to even see you here. " She smirked; Emma only stands there in complete confusion.

"And where's your girlfriend? What was it Kate? No… Katherine? No wait! Kagome right, "nova teased,

"Anyway I have no time for you dog demon. " Inuyasha becomes irritated. Darting at her he pulls out an old rusted sword. But when it was released from its casing, the dull rusted sword turns into a large blade. It looked like a fang; its handle had a fur head on it.

"Why you insolent little bra-! " Inuyasha attempts to say.

"SIT BOY!" another yelling voice was heard. As the command Inuyasha stops dead on in his tracks, a purple necklace around his neck began to glow a white color. It then began to drag Inuyasha to the ground. Quickly Inuyasha face plants into the hard floor under him.

"There's a voice I know!" nova yells laughing uncontrollably at the demon boys flattened face. "Kagome, you should teach me to do that on some of my brothers. "She giggled kagome scratches the back of her head.

"Sorry about that… Inuyasha can get a bit... sensitive if you know what I mean," kagome winks.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Inuyasha screams the black haired girl only sighed. "Sit boy, "Inuyasha goes flying again." Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" she repeated in slight anger. Nova blinks, looking at Inuyasha who was half way in the ground.

"Uh… Kagome can get scary… "The five years old walks up to her "No kidding… uh Emma? Let's get out of there way, don't want to get in the middle of their… well argument... all it means is that they get along well! "Nova looks back at kagome. " SIT! "Her voice echoes from where she was now. "Yup time to go!" she grabs Emma running another direction. "Well… we managed to meet up with thoughts two… I wonder where Marianne the demon slayer and the purvey monk could be… "Nova laughs looking back at the little girl. "Whatever you do Emma… does NOT make Inuyasha angry, Trust me he will harm you worst then I did when I gave you that little bump. "She smiles, suddenly a boomerang as big as a human fly's at them.

To be continued.


End file.
